


Законы штата Аризона

by Moyra_OKey



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Написано на челлендж на К/С соо «Фики с местным колоритом»
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moyra_OKey/pseuds/Moyra_OKey
Summary: Местный колорит – это не только пейзажи…(законы Аризоны принадлежат Аризоне, я НИЧЕГО не выдумывала)





	Законы штата Аризона

Камера выныривает из затемнения и зрители видят Кёрка, Спока и Маккоя, стоящих на узкой   
подковообразной площадке. Под ними стеклянный пол и - пропасть. Никаких ограждений нет.   
Спок рассматривает пейзаж сосредоточенно, и всем своим видом как бы спрашивает, где бы взять трикодер.   
Кёрк мечтательно смотрит вдаль и всем своим видом спрашивает, почему люди не летают как птицы. Маккой в ужасе закрыл глаза и спрашивает вслух:   
М: За что мне такое наказание?   
С: Ваше беспокойство совершенно нелогично.   
Кёрк протягивает руку вперёд и проводит ею сверху вниз. По невидимому статическому барьеру пробегают синие искры. Макой этого, разумеется, не видит. Впрочем, через мгновение он решается открыть один глаз.   
М: За что такая пытка, Джим? Я доктор, а не скалолаз!  
К: Боунз, перестань ворчать хоть на полчаса! Здесь красиво! Спок, что это у вас? Книга?   
С: Буклет, сэр. С описанием местных достопримечательностей, как в области ландшафта, так и в области юриспруденции.   
М: Джим, этот вулканец – просто ходячая аномалия! Мало того, что он умудряется произносить такие длинные слова и не запинаться! И где бы ни был, он везде найдёт, что почитать!   
К: Законы? Что интересного может быть в законах? (забирает у Спока буклет и рассеянно перелистывает страницы)   
С: Я заметил, что большинство людей склонны нарушать правила, которые сами же и придумали…   
К: Нарушать правила иногда полезно, Спок. …Так, ну и чего же нельзя делать законопослушному жителю штата Аризона? Нельзя пользоваться подтяжками… чушь какая, нельзя охотиться на верблюдов… Вы видели здесь хоть одного верблюда?..   
М: Постой, Джим! Житель пустыни, невыносимый характер, способен несколько дней провести без еды и воды… Кажется, я знаю одного… (лукаво смотрит на Спока. Спок невозмутимо поднимает бровь. Кёрк хихикает)   
К: Нельзя хранить дома больше двух… А вот за это меня бы точно оштрафовали!   
Маккой отбирает буклет, находит нужное место и фыркает в кулак.   
М: А ещё тебе нельзя ложиться спать в ванной!   
К: Я что, похож на… гхм...демократа?   
М: … И приставать к лягушкам!   
К: К каким таким лягушкам?   
М: К зелёным! (Отбирает у Спока коммуникатор, кричит «Забери меня отсюда, Скотти!» и исчезает)   
К: (минуту спустя) Спок, я собираюсь заняться чем-нибудь, что не запрещено законами штата Аризона. Не желаете присоединиться? 

Затемнение.   
Чуть позже.   
Живописные скалы Гранд Каньона. Спок стоит, глядя немигающим взором прямо на солнце. Ну, нас это не удивляет, все мы знаем про вулканское третье веко.   
Кёрк сидит на камне. Грязный, в порванной рубашке, с царапинами и ссадинами неизвестного происхождения на руках. К слову, вид Спока так же безупречен, как и в начале сценария. Кёрк мечтательно вертит в руках жёлтый цветочек.   
С: Капитан…   
К: Мы в отпуске, Спок, называй меня по имени!   
С: Фактически, капитан, ваша увольнительная закончилась 4 минуты 27 секунд назад…   
К: …Но доктор Маккой решил её продлить и забрал наш единственный коммуникатор с собой.   
С: Нам придётся идти пешком до ближайшего населённого пункта.   
К: Это всего в нескольких километрах отсюда!   
С: Капитан, если вы собрались идти в город…   
К: Да.   
С:…Согласно законам штата Аризона…   
К: Ну?   
С:… Вам придётся надеть штаны. 

Затемнение. За кадром – голос Спока:   
С: Личный дневник старшего помощника капитана. Нота Бене – в следующий раз, когда мы отправимся в горы, нужно будет взять с собой реактивные ботинки.


End file.
